Careful What You Wish For
by SiriusLeeBlack2
Summary: a girl wishes to be part of the world of harry potter. The next day she gets in an accident and passes out, when she wakes up, shes 11 again and off to hogwarts
1. It all starts, with a wish

Careful what you wish for.  
  
'Another day, another Potter book finished." Kelly thought as she sank back into her sister's bed. Her sister Katie had been away at college for almost three years now. Kelly was the third and youngest daughter in a family of four children. She had two older sisters and a younger brother.  
  
Kelly had read every Harry Potter book at least five times. Everyday she wished that she could actually go to Hogwarts, be friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She wanted so badly to go on September 1st to Kings Cross station, go through the barrier, on the train, and then spend the rest of the year at Hogwarts. She loved the books, loved reading them, and almost any other ones she found interesting.  
  
Kelly did everything to help a 15 year old girl kill time. She rode her bike, walked around looking for her friends, walked to the store to get a sandwich, went to dances on Friday. She would walk to the mall and see what movies she hadn't already seen, and just about any other things she and her friends could come up with. Kelly fell asleep that night wishing she could go to Hogwarts, instead of going to school the next day.  
  
She looked at the clock as she was woken up by her dad, like every Monday morning. Ok, she woke up the same way every morning. Her alarm would go off, she'd hit the snooze button, go back to sleep, then her dad would come in, tell her to wake up, then jokingly hit her feet and then leave the room. She'd done the same routine since about the fifth grade. As usual she sank back into her pillow and just laid there for a minute or two, groaned then climbed out of bed and went to brush her teeth.  
  
"Kelly, hurry up, you're going to be late for class!" Kelly's friend Nicole yelled as she walked to her own. "Going to lunch Nic." Kelly called to her laughing, then turned back to her locker, grabbed her things, then ran downstairs to the cafeteria for lunch. She sat down at her table and ate her lunch while she waited for everyone else to come over.  
  
"Kelly, hurry up, I have to get home." Erin said standing over her waiting for her to get all her books. "Erin, I'm going as fast as possible...for me." Kelly told her. "Alright done. See you Nicky. Erin why are you in such a rush to get home? Got a lot of homework?" "Just want to get home."  
  
"Mom! Can I go to Tracey's?" Kelly called up the stairs. "Homework finished?" her mom asked. "Yea, PLEASE?" "Yes, take a key, be back by 5 30!" her mother called back to her as she bolted out the door. Kelly grabbed her keys and ran for her shed to get her bike.  
  
Five minutes later she was turning into Tracey's driveway coming to a half right before the garage. "TRACEY!" Kelly called as she walked around back. "How'd you know we'd be in the back?" a girl Kelly had never met before asked. "One, who on earth are you? And two, saw Tim's bike, common knowledge." Kelly answered. "I'm Allie." She said. Kelly looked at Tracey and saw her roll her eye. "I go to school with Andrew. I just moved in up the street from Tim, so he asked me to come along." "Ok, I'm Kelly, nice to me you. Tracey, can I go get a drink?" "Yea, sure, I have to get one for Ant, so ill come with you." Tracey said getting up. "He didn't invite her. She asked him if she could come. So, after Andrew gets here, we're going to Zach's, you going to come?" "I guess Andrew better get here soon though." "Please come, you know how I am around girls who like my boyfriend." "Yes I know Trace. Hey look, Drew's here. Give me a cup, he going to make me get him a drink any way."  
  
"Ok, everyone done? Let's get to Zach's." All of a sudden Ryan and Tracey were fighting. "Ryan, you know I don't you with me on your pegs. I only trust Kelly, but she can't have me ride on her bike, it's been acting up lately." "Do you want to ride Kelly's bike?" "You can." Kelly said. "Fine, Kelly, you ride on Toast's bike."  
  
"Kelly, you still on there?" Toast asked as then went down Kelly's street. "Ryan, I'm fine." "People, cross!" "Ryan, stop the bike, there's a car. STOP THE BIKE!" Kelly was screaming. "I can't the break won't work." "ARGH!" the both screamed at the same time as they both got hit by the car. Right after it hit them, it ran into the stop sign. "Kelly! Ryan!" everyone was screaming. Kelly could just them screaming before she laid back and blacked out.  
  
Ryan had been fine, with a just a scratch and a broken leg. Kelly however still hadn't woken up. 


	2. A wish come true

Chapter 2  
When Kelly finally did wake up, she was home, and in her own bed. 'Wow.I guess I came out fine. I wonder how Ryan is.' Kelly thought. As she got up, she realized both her sisters were home. 'Katie? Why is she home? Maybe mom and dad called her.' Kelly went into the kitchen ate breakfast then went and watched a little television.  
Later on, she thought she heard a knock on her front door. So she got up to see who it was. As she went to the window, she saw a letter sticking out of her mail box. "What the? Mail doesn't come till later. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Kelly said to herself. She walked outside, opened the mail box, and saw only one letter inside. The letter said, in green writing:  
Ms. Kelly Bateman  
Third house on the left Ellicott Rd.  
Philadelphia Pa, United States "WHOA! Creepy, one letter, addressed to me. Wonder who it's from." Kelly said opening the envelope. As she read the letter she realized her wish had come true. She read more, and on another piece of paper it said:  
Ms. Bateman, we have arranged for you to go to England and spend your  
summers with a wizard family, the Weasley's. If you would like during  
Christmas and Easter holidays to go home with your family or stay at  
Hogwarts. We advise you stay at Hogwarts over the Easter and Christmas  
holidays, as it is less of a hassle for yourself.  
  
"Whoa! Ok, um.whoa. Think Bel, think. Ok, um..there's an owl in my tree. Com here birdie, come here." Kelly said. "Ok, um, you stay here; I think I'm going to need you." The owl sat on the back of a lawn chair while Kelly ran up the stairs to her parent's bedroom and handed the letter to her mother. "Congratulations Kelly. We got a letter from this family too. About a week ago. They should be picking you up tomorrow. So, go get the trunk out of the attic, and start packing. Everyone knows already." Kelly just looked at her for a minute then wrote a reply on the letter, then ran down the stairs and gave it to the bird.  
She carried the trunk back to her room and started pulling clothes out of her drawers. "Kelly, put stuff in your school bag and carry it." By the time she was done, half her drawers were empty and a suitcase was stuffed. "I'm using the suitcase for normal clothes, and the trunk for my school things." Kelly explained as her sister gave her a strange look. "Whatever." She said, then turned and walked out.  
"Wake up, Bel. Are you finished packing?" "Yes, mom, I just need my stuff for my camera. Then I'm totally packed." Kelly said sleepily rolling over in her bed. "I'll send you thousands of photos. School, my friends, everything." "Well, don't waste your film. We'll send more, but I put two ten packs with you trunk." Her mom said. "Come on, I'm trying to sleep." Kelly's sister Erin said to them. "Oh, don't be a spoil sport. She leaves for a year today." "Yea Erin, I leave today, aren't you going to miss me?" "Nope." She said laughing. "You're so nice Erin!" Kelly said sarcastically, "I'm not going to miss you too." She said as she leaned over and hugged her sister.  
After she climbed out of bed, she checked her things and got the rest of her photo's and any other last minute things she would want at Hogwarts and the Weasley's.  
At ten after two Kelly heard her sister Katie scream from the living room. "Please, we're supposed to come to get Kelly." Kelly heard someone saying. "Oh, ok, hold on." Kelly could tell Katie was shaking by the sound of her voice. "Mom! Dad! Kelly! I think she might tell you to call her something besides Kelly; she keeps changing what she wants people to call her. We call her Bel, or Kelly, or even Kelly Anne. KELLY!" "I'm coming, come get my bag!" "She'll be down in a minute. I'll be right back. I'm Katie by the way." "I'm Mr. Weasley; these are my sons Ron, Fred and George. I like your dog." "Names Laddie," Kelly said as she walked down the stairs, "and I'm Kelly Like Katie said, you can call me Kelly or Bel, or Kel, just pick one." "Hello Kelly, I'm Mr. Weasley, this is Ron, Fred and George. I'm going to explain this so you parents know too. You'll have your own room at our house. Every summer you can either stay or go home. It's your choice." "Ok, one question. Am I'm kicking anyone out of their bedroom by having my own?" "No, you're not. Because of magic, we can easily add on a room to the house. And have it be stable." "ok, that's it. I'm ready, Bye mommy, bye D, I love you. Ill write as often as possible. Bye." Kelly hugged her whole family, said good bye to Laddie and her guinea pig Gus. Kissed them both lightly then left through the fire place with the Weasleys. 


End file.
